


Cuddles

by Rivulet027



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam needs cuddles, he has a very narrow bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: I really thought I had done a de-anon on this already and somehow I didn’t. This was originally written for the pranonficmeme.

Aisha frowned at Adam’s bed, “Do we really need cuddles?”

“Yes,” Rocky insisted as he wrapped himself around Adam, “Adam needs cuddles.”

“I didn’t say I needed cuddles,” Adam protested.

Aisha gave Adam a speculative look, taking in the tired appearance, “Rocky’s right, you do.”

“My grandma’s going to be fine,” Adam insisted.

“But you didn’t know that till today,” Rocky pointed out, giving Adam a kiss on the cheek.

Aisha wanted to point out that they should’ve done this at her house, with her queen-sized bed, not Adam’s twin. Was that even a twin bed?

“Rocky against the wall,” Aisha decided.

“I’m fine,” Adam protested as Rocky took his shoes off and pushed himself against the wall, taking up as little room as possible.

“Sure you are,” Aisha smirked, “Should I take off your shoes or are you gonna do it?”

Adam gave her a brief annoyed look before he took his shoes off and cuddled back into Rocky’s waiting arms. Aisha toed out of her own shoes and crawled in. Adam sighed and pulled her closer. Aisha frowned. She moved a bit inward and wrapped her arms around Adam tightly, tangling their legs. Rocky pushed back against the wall, that just bit more, and they all moved back with him. That was better. Rocky’s arms came around to encompass both of them

“Thank,” Adam told them as they both felt the tension begin to ease from his body.


End file.
